


笼中鸟

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Cages, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「一吻结束，唾液从莱克斯的嘴角流下，蒙眼使他的感觉慢了一拍，布鲁斯的手掌摸上了他茫然的脸颊。蒙着眼睛，束着手腕，光着身子，莱克斯只能软软地蜷躺在地毯上，嘴唇没有被口球封住却累到只能发出破碎的呜咽。是布鲁斯把他拴起来的，但别误会，并不是什么虐待，谁叫这只金色的小鸟总是试图逃跑呢。布鲁斯第三次把他捉回来之后，就在蝙蝠洞里为他建了一个中央囚室，把这只鸟儿的翅膀锁住，关在这银灰色的冰冷囚室里。不过他不会让他受苦，他在囚室里铺上了柔软的暗绿色地毯，还给莱克斯带来许多柔软的羽毛枕头。一开始莱克斯还会愤怒地反抗，故意绝食，用腿踢打接近的布鲁斯，在布鲁斯将他麻醉并蒙上眼睛之后，莱克斯就无法攻击他了，但他依然绝食，直到布鲁斯强行将食物导进他的食管，他又哭又呕，这之后他才总算变乖了些。」





	笼中鸟

一吻结束，唾液从莱克斯的嘴角流下，蒙眼使他的感觉慢了一拍，布鲁斯的手掌摸上了他茫然的脸颊。

蒙着眼睛，束着手腕，光着身子，莱克斯只能软软地蜷躺在地毯上，嘴唇没有被口球封住却累到只能发出破碎的呜咽。

是布鲁斯把他拴起来的，但别误会，并不是什么虐待，谁叫这只金色的小鸟总是试图逃跑呢。布鲁斯第三次把他捉回来之后，就在蝙蝠洞里为他建了一个中央囚室，把这只鸟儿的翅膀锁住，关在这银灰色的冰冷囚室里。不过他不会让他受苦，他在囚室里铺上了柔软的暗绿色地毯，还给莱克斯带来许多柔软的羽毛枕头。一开始莱克斯还会愤怒地反抗，故意绝食，用腿踢打接近的布鲁斯，在布鲁斯将他麻醉并蒙上眼睛之后，莱克斯就无法攻击他了，但他依然绝食，直到布鲁斯强行将食物导进他的食管，他又哭又呕，这之后他才总算变乖了些。

快两年过去，莱克斯已经变得乖顺极了，他不再抵抗布鲁斯，布鲁斯也乐于给他一些奖励。总是要一颗糖果一顿鞭子，才能把这只关在笼中的野鸟驯成家养的金丝雀。

布鲁斯给他喂食，有好吃的金枪鱼，还有用小盆装着的热牛奶，他的宠物总是需要一些蛋白质的，但布鲁斯总想戏弄他。他故意将碗端在手里，莱克斯只能弯腰探身向布鲁斯，布鲁斯端着碗，看莱克斯伸出舌头舔着牛奶，像只小猫，连鼻尖都沾上甜蜜的奶渍。

莱克斯舔了很久才喝完半碗牛奶，布鲁斯让他停下，然后往他嘴里倒去，流得太快可怜的小莱克斯一时无法咽下，几缕牛奶从唇边流下，沾湿了他的胸口。喝完所有东西，莱克斯伸舌头把嘴唇舔的干干净净，只有鼻子上的一块舔不到，还再努力往上伸着艳红的小舌头。

真是只不知餍足的猫咪，布鲁斯揪住他的鼻尖，将那块白色擦去，然后在他的额头上落下一个吻。莱克斯凭感觉向布鲁斯靠去，身子窝进布鲁斯怀里，伸出小舌头舔着布鲁斯的下巴。

他身上还有刚刚滴落的牛奶，弄脏了布鲁斯的西装三件套，莱克斯却只顾舔吻布鲁斯的下颌，忘记了这件事，直到布鲁斯提醒才意识到，他的身体顿时僵住了。他屏息听着，没有听见皮带或是鞭子的声音，这才放下心来。

布鲁斯今天并不打算惩罚他，一个星期后他还要带莱克斯参加宴会，可不能让别人说韦恩家主虐待他收养的少年。他只是命令莱克斯用牙齿为自己脱去衣服，莱克斯努力地尝试了一下，但眼罩给他增加了额外的困难。他向布鲁斯请求摘掉眼罩，布鲁斯准许了，为莱克斯暂时解开了眼前的遮蔽。莱克斯久违地看到布鲁斯英俊的脸庞，凑过去啄吻布鲁斯的鼻尖——说不上是开心还是反射性地接近活人的温度，毕竟他被关在这儿的大部分时间都是独自一人——莱克斯又凑近他温厚的唇磨蹭了几下，才继续刚刚的任务。

布鲁斯内心冷哼一声，要是一开始有这么乖，他也就不必受这样的苦了，但是现在，已经开始的进程不能随便停下。

他的裤腰刚刚被莱克斯用唇齿解开，他就再次用眼罩蒙住了莱克斯的眼睛，莱克斯因为再次而突然的黑暗颤抖了一下。布鲁斯抱住他光裸的身体，夸他做得很好，是一只称职的小宠物，然后进入了莱克斯一直湿润的甬道，力道太大以至于小莱的身体都陷进了柔软的地毯里，羽毛枕头挠着莱克斯的后腰，让他更加绷紧了身体。

 

布鲁斯温柔又力度十足的开垦从莱克斯的喉咙里挤出呻吟，温暖的身体接触安慰了这可怜的笼中鸟，让他不再只会呜咽。布鲁斯承认他还是更喜欢莱克斯精神十足地呻吟的样子，像只吃饱喝足的小猫咪，伸长脖颈贴在自己耳边，用软软的声音祈求温柔的待遇。

莱克斯瘦弱的身躯靠在布鲁斯怀里，随着几下猛烈的冲击，布鲁斯用手臂箍住他的腰，不让他因为过多快感而软绵绵的身躯滑下去，然后在莱克斯唇上奖励一个深吻。莱克斯迷茫地吻着，努力抱住布鲁斯的肩膀，想和他靠得更紧。

一吻结束，布鲁斯又给他几个安慰的亲吻在额头上，然后就松开了他，莱克斯还在摸索着不愿松手，但布鲁斯需要按照计划，才能把莱克斯培养成自己最喜爱骄傲的宠物，或者是最惊世骇俗的丑闻。莱克斯没有穿衣服，后面的东西也没有被清理掉，顺着他的腿根流了下来。布鲁斯走出笼子，重新把笼子锁上。

听见笼子门关上的声音，莱克斯似乎终于放弃，重新找了个舒服的姿势蜷缩起来，一只宽大的手掌却突然从笼子的缝隙中伸进，在莱克斯的背上轻抚了两下。莱克斯因为布鲁斯温热的触碰又颤抖起来，却赌气不肯起身，仍然蜷缩在那，忍受腿间液体流下的不适感，咬住嘴唇回味刚刚的吻。布鲁斯看见他受欺负的可怜模样，又抚摸了两下他金红色的漂亮脑袋，说自己要离开一会儿，晚餐前会回来。

莱克斯抖得更厉害了，但布鲁斯知道，那会在今天夜里变成更加美味的战栗。

 

Fin.


End file.
